User talk:Lucifuge Rofacale
Welcome Hi, welcome to Merlin Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the Morgause page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Kranitoko (Talk) 14:02, 2010 October 4 I'm a Psych major, and Morgana does NOT fit the criteria for ASPD. A key feature of ASPD is the inability to feel empathy, and she still clearly cares for Morgause, and seemed sad when she had to fight Merlin in 3x02. Also, in order to be a sociopath she would have had to display antisocial behavior in childhood, which she very clearly didn't, as she was a very kind and empathetic person in season one. No matter what traumatic events happen to a person, you can't just "become" a sociopath in the space of a year (during adulthood, no less); you are born with certain genes that pre-dispose you to ASPD, and events (such as abuse) in your early childhood determine whether you will, in fact, become a sociopath. Morgana clearly did not display antisocial tendencies in season one and season two, and she was a very empathetic and caring person. If she was a sociopath, she wouldn't have had those qualities, and she would never have helped Merlin, Gwen, Arthur and Mordred, as she was wont to do, unless it directly benefited her. I'm fine with saying that she displays antisocial tendencies or some characteristics of sociopathy/psychopathy, but I really take issue with calling her a sociopath. She may be hateful and hell-bent on vengeance, but she's just not a sociopath. I enjoy poetry, long walks on the beach and poking dead things with a stick. 19:50, October 18, 2010 (UTC)WoundedWolfgirl Morgana Cool, I'm glad we were able to discuss this civilly, and not get into an editing war. :) Yeah, I think saying she has some sort of personality or mental disorder would be a fair assumption. I think one such PD that could fit Morgana is Sadistic Personality Disorder. It's no longer listed in the DSM, so it's no longer a valid diagnosis, but Morgana does appear to fit a lot of the criteria, particularly taking pleasure in the suffering of others. Look it up on Wikipedia, it's actually quite interesting. I'm Emma, by the way. :) I enjoy poetry, long walks on the beach and poking dead things with a stick. 02:06, October 21, 2010 (UTC)WoundedWolfgirl Oh, really? I didn't know about what Helena said about Bellatrix. That actually makes a lot of sense. I think SPD is rather fitting for Bella and Morgana. I enjoy poetry, long walks on the beach and poking dead things with a stick. 16:13, October 22, 2010 (UTC)WoundedWolfgirl YouTube Oh hey, that's you! Thank you for the invite, I accepted! :) If you like, you can also friend me on my back-up channel, WolfQueene: http://www.youtube.com/user/WolfQueene?feature=mhum The YouTube copyright Nazis have given me two strikes on my WoundedWolfgirl account, so I made that new account to upload videos to, and am just going to use my WWG account to chat, favorite videos, stuff like that. Nice to meet you, Tom! :) I'm Emma. I enjoy poetry, long walks on the beach and poking dead things with a stick. 00:22, December 5, 2010 (UTC)WoundedWolfgirl I'm listening to the song you suggested right now, it's pretty good! I'd never heard of this guy before. Yup, I knew what my name meant, I love it. :) That's cool your mom's name is Emma, it's a great name! I was named after the Jane Austen character (my mom's a HUGE Austen fan). Haha, I didn't know that the name Tom meant unfaithful! Ah well, it's a great name, anyway. There are some pretty great names that have not so great meanings. For instance, I love the name Tristan, even though it means sadness. Anyway, once again, thank you for the invite! :) Emma I enjoy poetry, long walks on the beach and poking dead things with a stick. 04:24, December 5, 2010 (UTC)WoundedWolfgirl Morgause Hmmm... that's an interesting idea. Personally, I don't think Morgause is a narcissist, as she isn't constantly bragging about or admiring herself, although there is a subtype listed on Wikipedia which does seem very like Morgause: "unprincipled narcissist: including antisocial features. A charlatan- a fraudulent, exploitative, deceptive and unscrupulous individual." However, I would say Morgause's dominant personality/psychological trait is machiavellianism, as she fits the criteria to a tee. I enjoy poetry, long walks on the beach and poking dead things with a stick. 00:35, April 18, 2011 (UTC)WoundedWolfgirl Hello Yourself! No, I've never watched Smallville, but I've heard that it's similar to Merlin in its basic premise. Both are about famous superdudes before they became famous, right? Anyway, no, I've never seen it. I'm not really into superheroes (even though Heroes is my all-time favorite show!). Have you been watching Camelot? I like it, I mean, it's not near as good as Merlin, but it's still enjoyable. Or have you watched Game of Thrones? As I'm a huge fan of the books, I've been waiting for the show for so long, so I still can't believe it's here! SO EXCELLENT. You really should watch it, if you haven't already. :) Really? I thought Igraine was much prettier than Morgan, though Morgan was of course far cooler. But hey, they're both beautiful. :) Did you hear that Camelot's been canceled? Doesn't really bother me. I liked it at first, but then it just got boring. Whatever, I'll stick with Merlin. Speaking of Merlin... did you hear it's been renewed for a fifth season? YAY! I'm so happy, I can't believe it! TWO more seasons of our beloved show! :D 21:02, July 29, 2011 (UTC)WoundedWolfgirl Yeah, it's been canceled. Agreed, Morgan was the best character in the whole damn thing, and Merlin really kind of annoyed me. And don't even get me started on Arthur. >_< YES! I heard Morgause is back! I'm so happy, I love her to pieces, and I ship Morgana/Morgause so very hard. <3 I did a little dance when I heard she was coming back. :D I enjoy poetry, long walks on the beach and poking dead things with a stick. 20:07, August 5, 2011 (UTC) Yeah, Morgauna! I always love meeting my fellow Morgana/Morgause shippers. :) Smug Snake... that is a damn good describer of Camelot's Merlin. He was pretty... not cool. And Joseph Fiennes (possibly intentionally) took the hamminess up to eleven. UGH, I HATED Camelot's Arthur! Campbell Bower was so wrong for the part, so wrong. I've seen him in a couple other things, and he seemed like a decent actor, but he was just not right for the role. Not to mention Arthur was a horrible, HORRIBLE person. He was supposed to be the greatest king Britain had ever known, not a spoiled, contemptible little boy. SO WRONG!! I enjoy poetry, long walks on the beach and poking dead things with a stick. 04:03, August 24, 2011 (UTC) Yes, that was awesome! Poor Morgan. I'd much rather see her on the throne than that slimeball Arthur. I enjoy poetry, long walks on the beach and poking dead things with a stick. 04:26, August 29, 2011 (UTC) Sure don't. I have a YouTube, though. A couple, in fact. My main channel is @OfShadowandSubstance, and the other is a Game of Thrones-devoted channel called @xSanSanfanx. Do you have a YT account? I enjoy poetry, long walks on the beach and poking dead things with a stick. 02:48, September 2, 2011 (UTC) Oh, sorry. YT stands for "YouTube." Do you have a Fanpop account? I do; my username is @FlightofFantasy. I enjoy poetry, long walks on the beach and poking dead things with a stick. 00:22, September 4, 2011 (UTC) Ugh, yeah, it pissed me off when Google bought YouTube and you needed a Google account to access your YouTube account. I had to create a Google account just for that purpose! It was better when they were their own company. I used to have Facebook, a few years ago, but I was never on, so I deleted it. Hehe, everybody on the Internet is dashingly handsome. ;) But I'm sure you are, and plus, you're British, so no doubt you've got a kickass accent. Mine is just plain old boring General American. :/ MAGNIFICENT BASTARD! One of my favorite tropes. I take it you're a frequenter of TV Tropes? So am I. My username there is the same as this one, @WoundedWolfgirl. Do you have an account, or are you a lurker? I'm on there quite often. Oh, and no, I'm not on Camelot Wikia. Merlin Wikia and Wikipedia are the only wikis I edit. I enjoy poetry, long walks on the beach and poking dead things with a stick. 19:26, September 8, 2011 (UTC) Hahaha, I'm glad you like Americans, it seems like most of the world hates us! Although sometimes I can't say as I blame them (thanks, Bush). Oh, excellent, we've finally found another website we both have accounts on! :D TV Tropes is just awesome. I enjoy poetry, long walks on the beach and poking dead things with a stick. 05:50, September 10, 2011 (UTC) Yeah, I love my country, I just strongly disagree with a lot of the actions the government has taken. But we're always trying to better ourselves as a country, so that's good. Even if we don't always succeed! You know, when I was a little girl, I wanted to be British when I grew up. Not move to Britain and become a citizen, just BE BRITISH. I think I got it from my dad, he was a big Anglophile. And back then, I didn't understand the difference between Britain, the UK and England (I know, I know), so I just wanted to be generally "British." If you'd have asked what specific country I meant, I'd have just been like "Britain! Isn't that what I just said?". XD Speaking of which, what country in Britain are you from? If you don't mind my asking. I enjoy poetry, long walks on the beach and poking dead things with a stick. 07:41, September 11, 2011 (UTC) Hey, sorry for the late reply, fall quarter just started, so I've been running around like crazy buying my books and whatnot. England! I knew it. :) I'm from Washington State, in the Pacific Northwest. I love it here. :) I enjoy poetry, long walks on the beach and poking dead things with a stick. 04:39, September 21, 2011 (UTC) Many colleges in the US, including mine, operate on a quarterly basis, as opposed to a semester system, so the school year is broken up into four chunks: Winter, Spring, Summer and Fall (Autumn). Fall Quarter started on September 19th this year. Sounds like you went back to university 'bout the same time I did, how're your classes going so far? Whatcha taking? I'm just taking two classes this quarter, Math and Environment Science. I don't have many classes left till I graduate. O joy! I enjoy poetry, long walks on the beach and poking dead things with a stick. 02:10, October 4, 2011 (UTC) Hello! Yo, what's up? Haven't heard from you in awhile, hope everything's alright. Happy (belated) New Year! I enjoy poetry, long walks on the beach and poking dead things with a stick. 06:25, January 31, 2012 (UTC)